The Gravity Falls Fanfiction Wiki
Welcome to the The Gravity Falls Fanfiction Wiki Anything involving Gravity Falls Fanfiction is welcome here! Feel free to write your own stories, and whatever. All character information gathered off of The Gravity Falls Wiki Fanfiction This is a database for fanfiction of the Gravity Falls sorts. One great recommendation for a Gravity Falls fanfiction is a story called A Rose Without Petals, by CrypticMoonFang. This story was twice nominated in GrapplingHook's story 2013 Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards, in the categories "Most Emotional Gravity Falls Fan Fiction" and "Best Gravity Falls Rated T Story". And this story has given its readers every reason to nominate it for both said categories. The raw emotion packed into the story has made countless people cry and countless other rave about it, hailing it as the most emotional story in the entire Gravity Falls archive and one of the best stories written on the site (fanfiction.net) itself. Proof of its popularity rests in the massive number of reviews, favorites, and follows. It's literally the top story in all fame sections. With over 1K reviews and 200+ favorites/follows, its no wonder this story catches the reader's eye, yet its attention didn't start big. We've interviewed the author, often called the "Angst Author" for her rare ability to produce heartbreaking masterpieces, asking about her story. Her reply was surprisingly humble for an author of such great stature (as proven in her more recent Danny Phantom stories and newest Gravity Falls story Whispering Lies). "A Rose Without Petals started off very small and honestly, I never expected it to get anywhere," she said. "At first I covered up my true intentions by saying the story was a challenge from another author to be one of the most emotional, if not THE most emotional, story on fanfiction. Oh, I did very much intend for it to be emotional! My true reasons for writing it, however, was to show people what domestic abuse is really like. I'm succeeding in this cause. When I first published the story, hardly anyone read it. It was to be expected; I wasn't a very well known Gravity Falls author back then. Those who did read began reviewing--I still remember, it started off with six reviews. The reviews were very common beliefs, things about Mabel just walking out on her abusive relationship. It made me all the more determined to pace this story and choose my words carefully, which in turn caused me to depict Mabel's innermost emotions exactly the way any suffering girl would feel. Her silence, I think that was what truly angered people. I was surprised they weren't angry at me for writing this out. Instead, they acted like it was all real. You'd think they were reading a documentary! To most people who were only skimming over the reviews, it would seem absurd, like people were overreacting. But if you look closer and take the time to actually read the story, you can feel what Mabel feels and suddenly her situation becomes clear. Abuse is not the open door everyone thinks it is. There is no "just getting out". This seemed to finally strike people as they continued reading, and along the way I noticed how drastically their reactions were changing. In the beginning, when much couldn't be seen yet and Mabel's reasons for staying in an abusive relationship were unclear, readers DEMANDED that she leave and tell the police. As the story progressed, Mabel's reasons were revealed little by little and began to synchronize with her emotions. Readers then began to realize that not only were Mabel's emotions justified, but her fear had gotten the best of her and trauma had long set in. Mabel hadn't lost all logic and reason like they first thought and now the story was becoming realistic to them as they realized how much they didn't know. The fact that she would be so willing to sacrifice herself shows that she's tried to get out before but failed, and now welcomes death as a form of freedom. However, in an attempt to protect Dipper, she threatens to commit suicide should he get involved in her relationship. That in itself is further proof that she does still think about things, that she's not as stupid as everyone first viewed her. Currently, their reactions have changed again. They're still furious at her boyfriend, but they're ten times more understanding than they were before and no longer demand anything from Mabel. I honestly believe A Rose Without Petals is teaching them about abuse, yet they see the story as enjoyment. I'm completely honored that my story, which started off so little and went unnoticed by so many, became this popular. I am proud, though, of being able to raise this kind of awareness. It was my sole purpose to start with, and while I never in my wildest dreams thought it would become so popular, more than anything else, I'm just happy to be able to use my writing skills to potentially help someone who really is going through abuse and to inform those who aren't." Her reply may have been long but it was very thorough and we gained a lot of insight as to why A Rose Without Petals even exists. It's definitely a noble cause and, paired with the amount of heart and passion she puts into her stories, CrypticMoonFang has and is still working towards her goal. What amazed us when we read it wasn't only its detail and emotion, but also how much we ourselves learned from it. A Rose Without Petals is nothing like what we imagined. Our first impression was that it would be like a documentary, bland and a tad on the boring side. We're glad to have read it for ourselves; we were treated instead to a story of a loveable girl transformed by fear but still looking to protect her loved ones by suffering for them, while Dipper, the only one who knows of her abuse, would be overly willing to sacrifice himself if it meant setting his sister free...if his sister hadn't stopped him by telling him of her plans to kill herself should he intervene. As the story moves on, Dipper changes from an aggressive stance to metaphorically getting on his knees begging Mabel to let someone help, which gave us our own opinion that it should've also been nominated for the category "Best Gravity Falls Dipper and Mabel Bonding Story (Mystery Twins Award)" as well as "Best Gravity Falls Story With 25K+ Words (Dedicated Author Award)". A Rose Without Petals could easily win a number of awards for the dedication of its author, the complexity yet simplicity of the storyline, and the in-character-ness of all characters considering the circumstances in which this story takes place. It certainly moved us to tears, making it our #1 recommended Gravity Falls story. If you are just visiting, but want people to know you came here, we encourage you to sign The Roster nawhals Category:Browse Category:The Secret Society